Maddie
Maddie is the name for the mother/son relationship between Marissa Benson and Freddie Benson. (Fre/'ddie '+ Ma/rissa). It can also be called Farissa, (F'/reddie + Ma/'rissa). Marissa is very overprotective and overbearing towards her son, which can drive him crazy, and once to the point of which he moved out of their apartment (iMove Out). However, Freddie is very fond of his mother and seems to enjoy her motherly ways. This article is strictly to discuss the mother/son relationship of Marissa and Freddie, not a romantic pairing of them. Season 1 Moments iWill Date Freddie *Mrs. Benson is desperate for Freddie to date someone, and tries to pressure Carly to date him. *Mrs. Benson tries to control Freddie's date plans, and though they are lame she means for him to have a good time. iHeart Art iStakeout *Freddie loses a bet with Sam over the definition of the computer term MPEG and, thus, has to get a tattoo of Sam's face on his arm. When Carly asks if Marissa will have a fit when she sees his tattoo, Freddie tells Carly his mother "freaked when I spilled one tiny drop of mustard on my church pants." *In a conversation with Freddie just after Annie has finished giving Freddie the tattoo, Carly reveals that Marissa inspects Freddie's body on a bi-weekly basis. *Worried that Marissa will discover the tattoo on his arm after he takes off his shir t to get in the pool, Freddie tries desperately to get out of mother-son synchronized swimming class with Marissa. Freddie reminds her that he doesn't have any swimming trunks, but to his surprise, Marissa just bought him a tiny Speedo-type swimsuit before coming to pick him up. *At school the next day, Freddie informs Carly and Sam that Marissa didn't see his tattoo at swimming class because he wore his shirt in the water so as to avoid "cloud burn." Unfortunately, Marissa became spooked about Freddie getting burnt and drove to seven different drug stores looking for "cloud block." *Much to Freddie's chagrin, Marissa shows up at Ridgeway with a large tube of "cloud block" and proceeds to smear his exposed skin liberally with cream. *Catching Freddie wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt at the Shay apartment, Marissa does eventually discover the "body art" on his bicep. Marissa insists on taking Freddie to the doctor to remove the "blemish" on his arm, as she refuses to become the "mother of a delinquent." iFence *Mrs. Benson is concerned when Freddie takes up fencing with Spencer. *She eventually reveals that they come from a long line of fencers, and she herself had taken up the sport (because her father, one of The Fencin' Bensons, forced her) and became addicted to it. *She initially forbids Freddie to fence, but then relents. *At a fencing competition, Freddie's opponent, Doug Toder, proves to be no match for him, and when he cheats by pushing Freddie with his elbow, an angry Mrs. Benson takes him on herself, proving herself to be a skilled two-weapon fencer. iMight Switch Schools Freddie is terrified when he thinks that his mother is in the hospital after a terrible car accident. He only barely calms down when he learns that it was actually a ruse by Sam to get him out of class. Season 2 Moments iHurt Lewbert When Freddie's mother takes care of Lewbert, Freddie feels happy to be independent. But after spending too much time with him, Freddie feels that she could start dating Lewbert, making him his father. When they do start dating, Freddie lets himself pretend to get hurt so his mother will focus on him again. Because Lewbert shows no sympathy for Freddie, Mrs. Benson dumps him. She immediately lost interest in Lewbert when he sees Freddie hurt. iGo To Japan *Mrs. Benson initially refuses to allow Freddie to go on the trip, even after Spencer volunteers to chaperone the kids; she agrees, instead, to come along. *Once Marissa agrees to accompany the children and Spencer to Japan, she poi nts out that she will have to make a lot of preparations for the trip, including purchasing a voltage converter for Freddie's nightlite. Although Freddie protests in front of the girls that he doesn't use a nightlite anymore, he asks his mother in the hallway if she's sure his nightlite will work in Japan. *Marissa chases Freddie into Spencer and Carly's apartment with a medical cart full of vaccines. Nursing his sore arm, Freddie pleads with Marissa to stop giving him needles, as he's already received eleven. Marissa blithely tells him she's half-way done. *Marissa compromises and tells Freddie that he only needs one more shot, but this vaccine doesn't go in his arm. *When Freight Dog rather recklessly opens the door of his cargo plane to show his passengers an aerial view of Japan, Marissa protectively hugs Freddie and he hugs her back just as strongly. *As Marissa is afraid of heights, Sam knows the only way to get Freddie's mom to jump out of the plane is to push Freddie out, which Sam does. *Marissa reminds Freddie to put on a fresh pair of antibacterial underpants before he and the girls go shopping with Kyoko and Yuki. *Ultimately, Spencer and Marissa are able to locate the missing children because of the GPS chip she had put in Freddie's head by "a questionable doctor in Venezuela." *Marissa is beside herself with joy when she finds Freddie by the side of a road and immediately proceeds to clean the mud off his face using baby wipes. *She demonstrates that she cares about iCarly when she distracts the guards after Freddie accuses her of not caring about something that's really important to him. *Marissa cheers, "Go, Freddie!" from backstage when the iWeb Award hosts present the iCarlies with their trophy for best comedy. iPie *Marissa drops by the Shay apartment to let Freddie know that she's taking baby Stephanie out for a walk. *When Freddie is, yet again, unable to make the baby laugh, Marissa says, "Aww, the baby does hate you." Although Marissa's comment is undeniably insensitive, she was probably just trying, in her awkward way, to show Freddie some sympathy. *Marissa has been trying to get baby Stephanie to sleep for three hours, but she won't stop giggling. Marissa then brings the baby over to the iCarly studio and asks Freddie to show her his face so she'll stop laughing. Rising above his hurt feelings, Freddie says, "Sure" somewhat dejectedly. He then leans over into the baby buggy to show Stephanie his apparently unfunny mug. *Marissa seems pleased when Freddie is finally able to make the baby laugh by sticking his face into a coconut cream pie. iLook Alike *Marissa, the queen of embarrassing mothers, shows up at Ridgeway to bring Freddie some ointment for an unspecified itch. *Marissa overhears Sam tell Freddie how excited she is to watch the likes of Jackson Colt beat down his opponents in his upcoming MMA fight. When it is revealed to Marissa that the iC arly crew want to webcast live from Jackson's fight, she declares, "Oh no, my Freddie's not going anywhere near one of those brutal fights." *When Marissa states further that exposure to violence is bad for a teenage boy's development, Sam questions where Marissa got that information from. Marissa says she read it on Aggressiveparenting.com. *Noticing Freddie with his basketball, Carter Ford grabs the ball out of Freddie's hands and bounces it hard off his forehead. Horrified at someone hurting her son, Marissa protectively steps in front of Freddie and informs Carter gravely that she is Freddie's mother, implying that Carter best leave her son alone. Unfazed, Carter then thumps Marissa head with the basketball as a punishment for giving birth to Freddie. *Sam laughs heartily as both Marissa and Freddie whine and rub their sore foreheads in the exact same way. *Mrs. Benson refuses to let Freddie go to an MMA fight. When Sam says, "No offense, Freddie, but your mom is horrible!", ''Freddie sarcastically replies, ''"How could I be offended by that?" ''Later, when Sam calls Freddie's mother "freakish," Freddie asks, ''"What do you say about her when I'm NOT in the room?!" *Freddie's jaw drops when Sam suggests paying her Uncle Carmine to arrange an "accident" for Freddie's mom so he can go with Carly and Sam to the MMA fight. iMake Sam Girlier *Freddie is eager to show Carly the home bio-scanner Marissa recently bought for him. *The home bio-scanner is apparently quite accurate, as its analysis of Freddie's blood suggests he is prone to excessive bleeding, which is true. iReunite with Missy *When Sam breaks into Freddie's locker and cuts the sleeves off his shirt and the legs off his pants, Freddie insists that Sam come back with him to his apartment and confess what she did to his mother. *While Sam and Freddie stamp over to the Benson apartment, Freddie mumbles that "my mom works really hard to make sure that I have nice things to wear, and she is not going to be happy to find out -" at which point Sam pushes Freddie into his apartment and closes the door behind him. *After Sam closes the door on Freddie, Marissa can be heard yelling "Freddie!" in a concerned tone. Season 3 Moments iSaved Your Life Mrs. Benson is very worried over Freddie when he gets hit by the taco truck and takes care of him. When she learns the reason Freddie got hurt was because he saved Carly her like of her turns to hate. iMove Out *Embarrassing Freddie in front of the entire iCarly audience, Marissa barges into the Shays' third-floor studio and announces that Freddie has "some explaining to do." When Freddie begs his mother to wait until after the show to hash out their problem, Sam steals the camera from him and basically forces him to argue with his mother in front of the webshow's viewers. *Marissa then pulls out a plastic baggie with some asparagus stalks in it and expresses her disappointment that Freddie did not finish his vegetables at supper. Freddie screams at Sam to quit filming the argument, but Sam mocks, "Sorry, I can't hear you over this embarrassment." *Marissa insists that she won't leave until Freddie finishes his vegetables, so Carly presses him eat his asparagus so they can get on with the show. *Marissa starts to sing, "When a big boy eats his vegetables ..." as Freddie does his best to force down the unappealing asparagus stalks. *Marissa storms into Ridgeway, scolding Freddie for making her wait nine and-a-half minutes for him in the car. Freddie saucily replies, "So?" Trying to make Freddie feel guilty for holding her up, she asks, "When you were ready to be born, did I keep you waiting?" Freddie then reminds her that she was pregnant with him for eleven months. "I wanted to make sure you were done!" Marissa protests. *As the Maddie fight begins to draw a crowd, Marissa proudly whips out her smart pho ne and proceeds to show his schoolmates baby photos of Freddie wearing special diapers and in the bathtub. *When Freddie crashes on Spencer's couch after the iCarlies' confrontation with the Petographers, Marissa drops by the Shay apartment to bring Freddie home. She reveals to Spencer that she's dewaxed Freddie's ears every third Friday since he was born and that he's due for his next cleansing. Although Spencer manages to shoo Marissa away for the moment, she sneaks back into the apartment and attempts to dewax Freddie's ear while he's sleeping. *After Mrs.Benson embarrasses Freddie on iCarly and at school, she pulls the last straw when she cleans his ear. Freddie moves out, and Mrs. Benson begs him to come home. *Sam calls Stuart and Ollie "prune pops" after they trash the iCarly pet photography studio. Freddie seems somewhat sad when he says, "My mom eats prune pops." *As an excuse to check out Freddie's new apartment, Marissa brings her son a prune pop. She then orders him to return to their apartment, but he refuses. *Too scared to sleep in his new apartment by himself, Freddie wakes up Spencer and asks to sleep in his apartment instead. Spencer advises Freddie to go back to his mom's place, but Freddie maintains that she'll never stop treating him like a child if he gives in now. *The next morning, Marissa lets herself into Freddie's apartment and notices that her son isn't there. Frantic with worry, she phones the police to report a missing person until Freddie walks back into the apartment. Instinctively, she starts patting him down, checking him for any injuries. *Marissa begs Freddie to move back in with her, crying that "I need my little Fredward at home where he belongs." Freddie agrees to return as long as she promises to start treating him more like an adult. *As they hug in reconciliation, Marissa and Freddie pat each other's hair in the exact same way. iPsycho *Carly is thrilled when Freddie announces he's going with her and Sam to Webicon, as the girls were clearly worried that Marissa would find some reason or other not to let Freddie attend. With a somewhat macho swagger, Freddie declares, "My mom doesn't control me anymore." Skeptical, Carl y smirks, "Did she say you have to sit by the emergency exit on the train?" "Yes," Freddie reluctantly admits. *Sam keeps up the teasing by asking if Freddie has to text message Marissa five times a day to keep her apprised of what's going on with him while he is away. Freddie indignantly says no, but when Sam guesses six, Freddie says, "Maybe." *When Freddie presents Carly with a detailed itinerary of their trip to Webicon, Carly smiles knowingly and comments, "You're so your mother." "Don't be vicious," Freddie responds. *To cover up the fact that she's trapped the iCarly trio in her basement, Nora Dershlit steals their cell phones and texts their family members messages saying that everything is going well at Webicon. According to Nora, Marissa's response to "Freddie's" text is "Remember to apply your ointment." iBeat the Heat *When the power goes out in Bushwell Plaza (and all over Seattle), Marissa rus hes over to the Shay apartment to see if Freddie's alright. Marissa pats down Freddie's arms, checking for any injuries, while an embarrassed Freddie does his best to push her away. *While stuck in the air-conditioned apartment together, Lewbert presses Marissa to discuss the break-up of their short-lived relationship. Marissa rolls her eyes at Lewbert and angrily reminds him, "My son fell down the stairs and hurt himself, and all you cared about was our dinner reservation!" *When Lewbert screeches in his defense that "We coulda got married and had a better son," Marissa slaps Lewb across the face, popping his wart. Season 4 Moments iSam's Mom *Dragging Freddie by his shirt, Marissa bursts into the Shay apartment, determined to hide Freddie from the Shadow Hammer. Marissa tells Spencer and Carly that "there's a dangerous criminal out there who probably wants to hurt my Freddie with his hammer." *Marissa makes Freddie wear a bullet-proof vest, and he doesn't seem to object to donning it. *Both Carly and Spencer beg Marissa not to hide out in their apartment, but she insists, "I have to protect Freddie!" *Marissa hires a bodyguard (Gunsmoke) to protect Freddie from the Shadow Hammer. *At supper time, Marissa sings to Freddie while serving him vegetables, "Who's ready for his mushrooms?" Freddie, however, wants some of the pizza Spencer, Carly, and Gunsmoke are enjoying instead. *Bored with his meal, Freddie starts pushing his food around on his plate with a fork. Marissa mildly scolds him and insists he "chew his 'shrooms." iParty With Victorious *After Sam remarks about Freddie hating his mother, he states that he doesn't "hate his mom" (using air quotes). *Marissa talks to Freddie about his aunt have a rash spreading to her thighs. iCan't Take It *Marissa finds out about Sam and Freddie's relationship from Gibby. Freddie probably knew she wouldn't be happy and didn't want to worry her by telling her. *Marissa tries to break up Freddie and Sam because she is afraid Sam will hurt him or will be a bad influence on him. Maddie Gallery View the gallery here. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Images Category:Friendship moments Category:Benson family